


No Regrets

by Crowley (Tay_Cipher7)



Series: Harry Potter but make it a Mood [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Not Ron Friendly, Ooc but also not?, lowkey, mentions of potions and quiddich, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay_Cipher7/pseuds/Crowley
Summary: Harry’s eye twitched in annoyance and suddenly, everything clicked. He leaned back, uncrossed one arm and snapped his fingers, “I’ve figured it out. It took way too long, all these years, to be honest, but I’ve finally done it.”
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: Harry Potter but make it a Mood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104986
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Low-key had fun writing this. I just like being mean,,,

Harry sniffed.

He and Ron had been in the courtyard for what seemed like ages since they moved there to study earlier that afternoon.  


Hermione had, unsurprisingly, gone off to the library instead of joining them. She would deny it vehemently, but with the amount of Ravenclaws there at any given moment, especially on the weekends, it was no shock she chose to use their intellect as much as she used her own whenever possible.

Ron, however, also unsurprisingly, had long since abandoned whatever Potion’s assignment he had pulled out in favour of talking Harry’s ears off, leaving Harry just as unable to complete the assignment as his chattering ‘ _friend_.’

As Ron talked, unconcerned with how uninterested and unengaged Harry was in the obviously one-sided conversation, there was an itch at the base of his skull.  


The itch got progressively worse and after a while it was so incessant and bothersome, Harry wanted to jump up and run around the yard screaming in the barest attempt to make it _stop_. It was nagging and so utterly annoying that it made his blood boil under his warm skin. He could hardly think beyond his boredom and the occasional concern for his blank assignment next to him.

Ron got more expressive, his hands waving around as he spoke about whatever nonsense he was interested in a few months ago, and is just now remembering he cared even the slightest bit towards the topic. It was the same speech; the same self-centred retelling of something Harry had long since stopped listening to.

The itch at his skill flared and pushed against his mind, poking at him to see something—to realise something obvious. It was similar to the feeling he had before any good self-realisation.

Ron’s voice filtered back in through the numb muffling of his thoughts. He was talking about Quidditch. Again.

Harry’s eye twitched in annoyance and suddenly, everything clicked. He leaned back, uncrossed one arm and snapped his fingers, “I’ve figured it out. It took way too long, all these years, to be honest, but I’ve finally done it.” The itch stopped and lifted like a weight from his head, releasing whatever pressure had been building for an indiscernible amount of time previous to that moment.

Ron stopped mid sentence and mid—since when had he been eating?—bite to stare at Harry in what might have been shock or even perhaps insult at the interruption. “What are you on about now, Harry? I was just getting to the good stuff.”

Yeah. He was definitely right. Harry re-crossed his arms and hooked his ankles together, gazing lazily at the boy in front of him. He nodded, “That’s the thing. That’s it. You see, whenever you open your mouth, _that’s_ when I hate you.” Harry felt rather satisfied by the admission. It was true, after all.

Food fell from the mouth in question in a revolting display of self awareness and manners. Harry would have shuddered if he had looked any closer.

He wasn’t so unobservant as to not notice that the entire courtyard, which had previously been filled with steady noise and conversation, had gone completely, and utterly, silent.  


His ears rang from the change in atmosphere and single glace up and around told him that Ron was not the only one whose jaw was on the cobblestone.

Harry looked away and picked up the potions assignment, finally able to get some peace and quiet.

The noise didn’t return at any point during the duration of their time left studying in the courtyard.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and you shall receive, folks
> 
> I wrote this at 1:30am on a Tuesday morning after a few weeks of bad sleep so I hope you enjoyed,,,
> 
> Comments and Kudos keep me going <3


End file.
